Soul Connection
by bunndlesofjoy
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack she answers her soul's call and discovers more than she thought she would have discovered. It also means that she now has another secret that she has to keep hidden from the villagers, other shinobi, the council and even her own grandfather, the Third Hokage. Follow Angelique as she discovers the path of having her own family and discovering love.
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **OC Character Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Angelique-Senju-Saratobi-Uzumaki. **  
Birth Date:** February 20. **  
Gender:** Female. **  
Age:** 19. **  
Height:** 170 cm. **  
Weight:** 48 kg.  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and D Cup. **  
Blood type:** A. **  
Classification:** Sensor Type and Miko. **  
Affiliation:** Konohagakure **.  
Clan: **Senju, Sarutobi and Uzumaki.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Silver, Gold and Sapphire Blue. **  
Favourite Food and Drink:** Ramen and Hot Chocolate. **  
Likes:** Nature, Family and friends, Tailed beasts, children and animals. **  
Dislikes:** people that treat tailed beats horribly, Kushina due to her childishness and people who don't own up to their actions. **  
Hobbies:** Reading, Training, and Gardening.

 **Physical Description:** She has Moonlight Silver-Gold hair and has Sapphire blue eyes. She casts on illusion on her hair and eyes so that her hair is chestnut brown and she has deep hazel eyes.

She is wearing a long silk sapphire blue kimono with a light blue obi and obijime and blue ninja sandals.

 **Distinguishing Features:** At the side of her neck, on her collarbone, there is a birthmark in the shape of a pair of silver wings. On the top of her right arm, there is a birthmark shaped in three pink cherry blossoms and a thick green vine that goes around her arm.

 **Personality:  
** Caring  
Kind  
Protective of her family and her precious people  
Perceptive  
Doesn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless it was necessary  
Does not hold any grudges  
Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it

 **Family:  
** Sasuke Sarutobi (Great Grandfather)-Deceased **  
**Asuma Sarutobi (Uncle) **  
**Biwako Sarutobi (Grandmother)- Deceased **  
**Hiruzen Sarutobi (Grandfather) **  
**Konohamaru Sarutobi (Younger Brother) **  
**Butsuma Senju (Great Great Grandfather)- Deceased **  
**Hashirama Senju (Great Grandfather)- Deceased **  
**Mito Uzumaki-Senju (Great Grandmother)- Deceased **  
**Tobirama Senju (Granduncle)- Deceased **  
**Itama Senju (Granduncle)- Deceased **  
**Kawarama Senju (Granduncle)- Deceased **  
**Nawaki Senju (Second Cousin)- Deceased **  
**Tsunade Senju (Second Cousin)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
** **/Authors Comments\**

* * *

 **The first chapter starts the night of the Kyuubi attack.**

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Angelique's POV~~~**

* * *

I could hear screams of pain, rage, and agony from the shinobi lying on the ground. Not that I could truthfully blame them. The Nine-Tailed Fox is attacking the village. But I don't understand why. I went through my own personal library and foxes do not attack anyone unless they are being controlled or their families are being threatened. Though I seem to think he is being controlled. I mean he was before when my Great Grandfather fought against Madara Uchiha and the Fox only snapped out of it when he was sealed by my Great Grandmother making her the first jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox.

But he has been sealed again inside Kushina Uzumaki when my Great Grandmother became old. I thought I would have the fox sealed inside me to carry on with the duty of protecting the village but instead, he was sealed in Kushina Uzumaki, my cousin. But how did the fox get out? He was sealed and shouldn't be able to get out unless she let him out or she was pregnant. I certainly hope that she didn't let the fox out on purpose so I am guessing she was pregnant. She was always hanging around the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze so there is no doubt in my mind that he is the father of said child.

I stopped moving and stood still. I could feel the familiar pull from my very soul. That only happens when I am needed. But why am I being called now? The call seems to be very desperate. I answer the call so I start to head towards the direction that my body and soul is being pulled to.

After a few seconds of walking and making sure I wasn't seen by anybody I came up to a barrier, I don't know why but the call was desperate, yes but at the same time the call didn't want anyone to see me and that I had to stay out of everyone's sight, even my Grandfathers.

* * *

~~~ **Shinigami's POV~~~**

* * *

I could feel that a mortal was summoning me to their world. Not many people are able to summon me as it takes a lot of strength of both their soul and their determination. Feeling the soul of the mortal that is summoning me I can tell that his soul feels familiar but I haven't met this mortal, of this I am sure. Hmm, I wonder if this mortal is the soul mate to the other mortal that helps me with the souls of the dead.

I answer the call to see a baby on a pedestal with sealing symbols, the nine tailed fox and the mortal that summoned me; however, the mortal has one of the nine tailed fox's claws going through his stomach. Yet he still manages to move and is able to summon me, he must desperately need me to do something. But going on how the Fox is free, he must want the fox to be sealed again.

I looked closer at the mortal that summoned me. He has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. He has two jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is wearing the standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. On top of his green flak jacket, he has a short-sleeved long white haori closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori is decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

His soul really does feel familiar so he must be Angelique's soul mate. And the child that is on the pedestal seems to have Angelique's DNA but I know that she is still a virgin due to not finding the call of her soul mate. I peer closer into the soul of the mortal, Minato Namikaze and I find out exactly what had happened and how the child has Angelique's DNA. That being said if he is Angelique's child then after having the fox sealed inside of him, he will be treated badly and I don't think that Angelique will agree with that or with her child losing his dad.

I call to Angelique using the little piece of soul that she gave me when we first met. I believe she was only six years old at the time. Imagine my surprise when I am saved by a mortal, a mortal child no less. I remember that I had to go get some of the souls that managed to escape my stomach and I had to go to the mortal realm and find them.

However, due to not being summoned to the mortal realm and going there myself, it takes a lot of energy that I didn't have at that point because of already getting back two of the soul that escaped. Imagine my surprise when I was leaning against a tree to find a mortal child in front of me, curiosity clearly shown in her eyes. I was shocked to see that she could see me but when looking closer it was no mystery of why she could. She has such a massive soul that even if she does summon me, I wouldn't be able to take her soul as payment for my services. It seems that even with her having the use of chakra she is able to split the chakra apart and is able to use Ki and has use of some spiritual powers, similar to those of a Miko. Because she has so many different powers her soul is massive to hold all her powers safely inside of her soul.

I remember that Angelique looked confused when she looked at my stomach before it seems that she clicked on to who I was due to her ability to see the different souls hidden and held in my stomach. I was terribly surprised when a ball of energy appeared in her hand. The energy includes her chakra, Ki, and Miko powers but to top it off there was a very small amount of her soul. Due to her soul being so massive, the small amount of soul that was placed inside the ball of energy would not have any effect on her.

I watched as she moved the ball of energy closer to my stomach and in my amazement, it went inside of my body. The small piece of her soul and the energy made my own body have the energy that I needed to stay in the mortal realm to catch the last two souls that managed to escape. She left after that and I didn't visit her again until she turned ten and she had graduated from the ninja academy. I gave her a sword that she could use to collected or seal some of the souls that either escape my stomach or shouldn't be alive but managed to somehow escape their death.

Ever since then I haven't had to come to the mortal realm to get the souls that are needed to be collected. She has learned how to use the sword that I gave her at a quick rate but then she does have Uzumaki blood and they were both excellent at seals and kenjutsu.

* * *

 **~~~Angelique's POV~~~**

* * *

I walked through the barrier to see the nine tail fox, a baby on a pedestal surrounded by sealing symbols, the fourth Hokage and surprisingly enough the Shinigami. The Fourth Hokage has a claw, belonging to the nine tailed fox, going through his stomach and has blood dripping on to where the baby is lying.

I looked at the Shinigami. This isn't the first time that I have seen him after all one of the swords that I have come from him so he didn't have to do much work and leaves most of it to me. My job is to go kill some of the bad souls that shouldn't be alive and to go after the souls that sometimes manage to escape the Shinigami stomach. But of course how we met is for another time.

Back to the point at hand. I lift my eyebrow and look at the Shinigami, curiosity clearly being shown in my eyes. I said "Shinigami, what is the reason I was called? I was trying to look for my Grandfather."

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

I can't believe how quickly things have gone wrong. One minute I was in the hospital holding my newborn son and the next I am protecting my son from one of the claws of the nine tailed fox. I had a hard time moving but I knew that I needed to force myself to. I need to summon the Shinigami so that I can seal the Nine-tailed fox inside my son. It seems that by summoning the Shinigami it puts a barrier around the area where the sealing is taking place.

My head whipped behind me when I heard an angelic, sweet voice call out.

I was shocked to see a female had managed to walk through the barrier. My breath caught in my throat and my lungs seemed to freeze. She is the most beautiful female I have ever seen. I slowly release the breath I had been unconsciously holding. She had moonlight silver gold coloured hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is wearing a long silk sapphire blue kimono with a light blue obi and obijime and blue ninja sandals. Though looking closer I could see that while her hair colour is Moonlight silver gold and that her eyes were sapphire blue. She places an illusion so that it seems that she has chestnut brown hair and deep hazel eyes.

I was further shocked when I heard the Shinigami reply back to the question that she just asked.

" **I need you to check the seal on this child's stomach which will be used to seal the fox inside. And then you will need to raise him. The village will treat him horribly due to the Fox and will not see him as a child but as the fox himself"**

I was shocked at what the Shinigami at said. Was I really condemning my son to a life of pain and misery? But why would she need to raise Naruto? That would be Kushina's job as she is his mother. I could tell that even she was confused by what she was told and it was clearly heard when she spoke.

"I don't mind but shouldn't his mother, Kushina Uzumaki being looking after him? She isn't dead after all as I saw her leaving the village on the way here. "

" **She did indeed give birth to him but she is not his mother. You are."**

I froze. What did he mean by that? I have never had any contact with this female so how can she be Naruto's mother? I was there when Kushina gave birth to Naruto so it makes more sense for Kushina to be his mother.

" **You had some fertilised eggs stored at the hospital didn't you?"** I see that she slowly nods before the Shinigami continued speaking. **"She took your eggs from the hospital and used them to get pregnant with the human, Minato Namikaze. She didn't have sex with Minato but instead stole some of his sperm and place your eggs inside of her. So this child is your child even though you didn't give birth to him or even know about him until now."**

I don't understand. Why was Kushina lying to me? Is this why she refused to pick a name for Naruto? Because she knew that he wasn't her child? Did she even want a child with me? Didn't we have sex? But how do I have a memory in my head that shows us having sex? I don't understand any of this.

"Why did she take my eggs? Surely she could get pregnant herself?" I hear the female asked filled with curiosity.

" **Of course, but only with her soul mate, who she already knows. You know full well that the only person that can get you pregnant is your soul mate. That is the way that your body had been made. While being with Minato Namikaze, she was also having a relationship with her soul mate that lives in another village with their 1-year-old child."**

Soul-mate? Is she my Soul mate? I thought Kushina was. But then again that does explain why my soul never once did call out to Kushina when we first got into a relationship a year ago. Well, it seems I was the only one committed in the relationship. While I don't blame her for being with her soul mate, why is it that she needed to pretend to be a relationship with me? And wait a 1-year-old child? If she has given birth before why did the fox manage to escape this time? It seems this mysterious female, my soul mate has the same question.

* * *

 **~~~Angelique's POV~~~**

* * *

"If she has given birth before then why is it this time while giving birth the Fox manages to escape the seal?"

I could see in the corner of my eye that the Shinigami looked conflict on whether or not he should answer my question however he does finally answer.

" **She didn't bother trying to hold the fox back so when the masked man attacks her while she was giving birth, it was easier for the fox to escape and be controlled. And before you asked the only reason she didn't bother stopping the fox from escaping was that she hates you and anyone that is close to you so that of course includes your soul mate, Minato Namikaze. She would have no trouble with the village being destroyed as long as you were either injured or killed in the process."**

* * *

~~~ **Continued in the Next Chapter~~~**

* * *

 _ **/Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Your opinion is appreciated.\**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
** **/Authors Comments\**

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~  
**

* * *

 **~~~Angelique POV~~~**

* * *

I interrupt him urgently "Should you really be saying this to me? The human you are talking about is right here and can hear you. I don't really think he should be hearing this right now." I looked at the Fourth Hokage. He could hear what the Shinigami was saying. His face was pale and his beautiful sky blue eyes could clearly show betrayal, pain, and sadness. He notices me looking and gives a strained and forced smile which couldn't hide his pain.

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

I could feel her gaze on me so I look at her and gives a strained and forced smile. But I could tell that she could see through it and could clearly tell from what I had heard that I was in pain and feel sad but the first and foremost emotion that I feel at this moment is the betrayal.

" **It needs to be said so that Kushina is not able to get her hands on your child when he awakens your bloodlines, which was exactly what she was after. Of course, it does help that she can't legally take your child due to her and Minato not being married."**

"You mean to tell me that the only reason she got pregnant using mine and the Fourth DNA was for our bloodlines? Did she even have any feeling for the man that clearly was in love with her?"

" **Yes, that is the only reason. And no she did not love Minato Namikaze, just like he couldn't make himself love her. The only reason he thought that he did was due to Kushina placing a seal on the back of his head."**

A seal? Wouldn't I have noticed the seal? But if it is in a place where I can't see then it explains why I didn't notice one. The Female walks closer to me, reaches out and lifts my hair. A few seconds later I feel that the seal has been removed due to having no love for Kushina. It seems that the seal made it so that I thought I loved her but with the seal removed it proves that I never did.

"Lord Fourth, are you feeling okay? No bad effects from the seal being removed?"

I took a minute to answer to see if there was but there didn't seem to be. "I am okay and there doesn't seem to be any side effects."

* * *

~~~ **Angelique's POV~~~**

* * *

I sigh before looking back at the Shinigami that seemed he wanted to talk again.

" **You must not let anyone know that he is your son or Minato's son until he is able to protect himself. Not even your grandfather should know, but that shouldn't be too hard as he doesn't even know about your secret house that you keep hidden or that you have met me before."**

"But won't the villagers treat him badly? They will not follow Lord Fourth's wish to see him as a hero. He will be sent to an orphanage due to having no parent and he won't be looked after. I will not allow my son to go through that. But I can't raise him myself; there are some things that he needs his father to teach him."

" **Yes, they will treat him very badly however it doesn't mean that he personally will be. Use a blood clone and make it look like your son that way he isn't being treated badly but a clone is. And yes he is going to need his father which is why I will not be taking Minato's soul at the cost of the sealing instead he will be in a coma for a year. But again no one in the village should know until your son is able to protect himself and is a ninja. Lie and say that when I took his soul his body disappeared as well. You will have to hide him in your secret house."**

I look at the Fourth to see what his opinion was.

* * *

 **~~~Minato's POV~~~**

* * *

She looks in my direction and I could tell that she was seeking my approval as it is not just my son but hers as well so we both have a say in how he is protected. But with what the Shinigami has suggested no one will be able to hurt our son due to the fox being sealed inside of him. And I will be able to be and raise my son after a year and probably get to know this female, my soul mate. And maybe this time, I will have my love return and it will be true as I am already slowly but surely falling in love with her. Is that normal for soul mates? I'll have to see how it goes. So I smile softly and nod my head to agree with their plan.

"Lord Fourth, Did you decide on a name?"

I hesitated but I did answer "Yes, Kushina wouldn't choose a name and now I know why but I decided on the name Naruto Namikaze. You...You don't mind our son being named that do you?"

She seemed to be thinking about the name and I was worried that she wouldn't agree to it before she asked: "How did you decide on the name Naruto?"

"Jiraiya-Sensei's first book, Tales of the Gutsy Ninja"

"Umm, I see. I believe I had read his first book. Naruto Namikaze, no that not right Naruto Senju-Sarutobi-Uzumaki-Namikaze."

I was shocked by the three clans that she added to Naruto's name before she explained: "The First was my Great Grandfather and he married my Great Grandmother Mito Uzumaki, the Second was my Great Grand Uncle and he married my Great Grand Aunt Lily Sarutobi and the Third is my Grandfather."

I nod at her explanation and starts to finish sealing the fox but before I could she walk up to the fox and looks deeply into his eyes. After she stared at the fox for a few seconds she reaches out and gently strokes the fur near his nose and steps away. I quickly finish the seal before black spots appear in my eye and I can feel myself falling into the darkness.

* * *

 **~~~Angelique's POV~~~**

* * *

I look to see the Shinigami is still there and I smile at him before the Shinigami goes back to his own realm. I looked around to see the toad boss was still there. I looked at him to see that he was looking in my direction. Ahh, it seems he heard what Shinigami was saying.

Asking out of Curiosity I asked, "You won't tell anyone the truth about Naruto and Lord Fourth will you?"

He seemed to think about this for a moment before replying **"No since Minato is still alive. However, I do ask that you sign the toad contract so that we are informed when he awakens as you won't be telling anyone at the moment."**

I pondered over his request for a few seconds before agreeing and signed the contract he gave me with my full name (Angelique Senju-Sarutobi-Uzumaki) and he went back to his own realm.

I quickly summoned three shadow clones. The first shadow clone took the Fourth's body to the guest room next to my bedroom on the right. The second Shadow clone I had go to the nearby village without getting caught and got all the baby stuff that I would need to raise Naruto correctly as well as some books on how to raise a baby and their diets and such. I had the last shadow clone take Naruto back to my home, of course, three shadow clones had to orders of not getting seen by anybody.

I could hear people coming so I made a blood clone and made it look like Naruto but added whisker marks, three on each side, to his cheeks. After this was done I let out a sigh of relief before leaving the opposite side of the barrier before making my way to the side I first came through to catch up to my Grandfather and put in the plan for my son and Minato protection and safety into action.

* * *

 _ **/Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Your opinion is appreciated.\**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Naruto, only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
(Characters Thinking)  
 **"Shinigami/Demon/Summon Speaking"  
(Shinigami/Demon/Summon Thinking)  
** **/Author Comments\**

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~  
**

* * *

 **~~~Angelique's POV~~~**

* * *

Now how am I going to make this believable? I need to be careful so that my grandfather doesn't know that I am lying about what really happened. Now, where is grandfather? Ahh, there he is. Right now let hope he believes what I have to say. I ran around the barrier until I wasn't that far away from my grandfather and of course I have the illusion up on my hair and eyes (Chestnut Brown hair and deep hazel eyes). Right, deep breath. Okay, here I go.

"Grandfather, I just saw something weird"

Grandfather looks in my direction. Grandfather has tanned- skin and has dark brown, spiked hair and a small goatee. He is wearing a haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He seems to be interested in what I saw.

"What is it that you saw Angelique?"

"The Fourth's body just disappeared."

"It disappeared?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, he was finishing the hand signs for the seal and the fox disappeared. After that, he fell to the ground and his body vanished after the Shinigami left."

"You saw the Shinigami?"

"Not fully, it was more of a blur when I looked in that direction."

"Was you able to hear what this child's name is?"

"I think the fourth knew I was there so he said that it was an abandoned child he found outside the village yesterday and that he wants the child to be named Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted the child to be seen as a hero for holding the nine tailed fox."

I could tell that my grandfather was thinking about my answer to see if it seemed to be real or not but it looks like he did believe it after a few minutes as his eye clearly showed sadness and understanding. Sadness? Ahh yeah, he is going to have to tell the council that he holds the fox. But knowing the council they will be letting it slip to the villagers and then the child will be treated terribly. Lucky enough it is a blood clone so Naruto doesn't have to go through that. It was another few seconds before grandfather replied

"So, he is the next jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox. And due to having no parents he will need to be sent to the orphanage."

See I knew it. I knew that if Naruto was known about he would be sent to the orphanage. Ahh, come to think about did the Fourth have his own house? What about a bank account? I discreetly make a shadow clone without anyone noticing and send it to look for the fourths house and to make sure that no one is able to get inside. I make another shadow clone and send it to the bank to get all of the money that is in the Fourth's account so the villagers don't try and steal it. And knowing how greedy they are, they will try.

The two that I made dispel themselves and I got their memories. The first shadow clone managed to find the Fourth's house. It wasn't that far away from my own secret home so the shadow clone placed a barrier around his house that would make it impossible to see. If anyone tries looking for his house they won't be able to find it, not even the people that have been inside his house before.

The second shadow clone was able to sneak into the bank and was able to find the Fourth's account that had a lot of money stored. So the shadow clone got all of the money out and sealed it inside a scroll before taking back to my secret home and placing it in the room where the Fourth is lying.

"Angelique, I have to go and set up a meeting with the council. You can come with me if you wish however if you do you must make sure no one sees you."

"I'll come with you grandfather. I want to see how many of the council follows the Fourth's wishes."

Grandfather nods his head before making his way towards the Hokage tower and calling for a meeting with the council. I sneak in the room before the rest of the people come inside and places a Miko barrier around me that hides my presence, smell and hides my chakra so that no one with know that I am even there.

The council really does sicken me. Especially the civilian council. They started to demand Naruto's death. And starts calling him a monster and saying he was the nine tailed fox reborn. This was what I was worried about if they knew about the real Naruto and not the blood clone. But of course Naruto won't be leaving our home until he is able to disguise himself without anyone knowing it is him, but of course, that won't be until he is after six at least.

I stopped listening after that. I just waited in silence until the meeting was over. I did hear my grandfather say that the council wasn't allowed to tell the younger generation or it would mean their death for breaking the law.

After the meeting was finished grandfather took the blood clone of Naruto to the orphanage and I headed back to my home. It was a good thing that I put the barrier around the Fourth's house and sealed his money from the bank in the scroll because the civilian council did what I knew they would. As soon as the meeting was over one of the council members went to the bank trying to get the Fourth's money just to find out that it is empty and there is no money. Another council member went to where the Fourth's house but he couldn't find it due to the barrier being in place.

I got to my house but of course, no one will be able to find my house either due to the barrier and the gate that surrounds it.

* * *

~~~ **To be continued in Next Chapter~~~**

* * *

 _ **/Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Your opinion is appreciated.**_ _\_


End file.
